Medical image related and other report data may be generated in a standardized format such as in a Digital and Imaging Communications (DICOM) format suitable for exchange between different systems. A DICOM Structured Report (DICOM SR) format may be used to exchange hierarchical structured content, clinical terminology, and references to images, waveforms or other DICOM composite objects and to exchange image related measurement and calculation data among different systems. However, usage of the DICOM SR format is limited in known medical image data processing and reporting systems. One reason for this is that there is a lack of flexibility in enabling mapping between a DICOM SR data format structure and processing device (platform) specific data format structure. This results in costly (platform) specific development and implementations. Known systems that employ DICOM SR processing typically include DICOM processing support procedures with structured report (SR) support, and SR Content Viewing applications using a generic hierarchical tree view. However, known DICOM SR support procedures offer limited capabilities and fail to provide mapping between different data formats or recognize the advantages of such mappings. DITCOM SR compatible data processing applications typically use proprietary internal mapping functions comprising SR Content Viewing applications that allow a user to specify a desired display format but are not adaptive to processing device data formats and characteristics or requirements. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and associated problems.